Boxes, conversation and Moving
by vodooman
Summary: Chloe and Lois have a heart-to-heart while packing boxes.


**Boxes, conversation and moving**

Fandom: Smallville  
Rating: G  
Genre: humour, family, AU, comfort  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Lois  
Any warnings: This is totally AU. Lois got her job at the Ledger, but Chloe applied for a job in other newspapers, not just Metropolis' Daily Planet.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction!  
A/N: Made for the 'Goody e-bag week 04'

::

"Do you want the mug that says 'Kiss the Journalist'?" asked Lois innocently while holding out the marine-blue mug.

Chloe turned to her and smiled. "I know how much you like it... You can have it. But seriously, does working at the Ledger even qualify you as a journalist?" joked Chloe as Lois rolled her eyes.

"Funny! Oh, the Ledger-jokes never get old..." said Lois sarcastically.

She had been hearing Ledger-jokes ever since getting a job as a society columnist there. Personally she too didn't think much of Metropolis second most read paper, especially since their title pages were always full with rather ridicules stories.

Chloe turned away again to her books, sorting them into the moving boxes. Lois continued to wrap Chloe's mugs and fragile things into newspaper-pages.

"So, this job." Started Lois after getting to a Latté-glass, "Gotham huh. Isn't that like..." she stopped to count the distance in her mind, then shook her head because she couldn't come up with the distance, "it's totally far away..."

Chloe stopped packing and turned around again. She looked at her cousin and smiled a little sadly. "I know... but we have phone...and internet."

"Which will be totally useless in case aliens take over the American Telephone Companies!" argued Lois.

Chloe laughed out, "Really, why would they do that?"

"To cut us off from communication?" supplied Lois with a shake of her shoulder and a mischievous smirk.

Chloe chuckled. "I thought we agreed that you'd stop trying to convince me of not taking the job on such a short notice. You should have done that before, when I was still just brainstorming for pro's and con's."

"No!" shook Lois her head, "You said I should stop because it means a lot to you, I just didn't disagree..." Chloe looked expectantly at her, Lois quickly continued, "but I didn't agree either!"

The blond sighed and took a couple of steps to her cousin, who had now stopped packing a coloured water-glass. "Lo..."

Lois looked at her hands, now placed on the kitchen counter, the coloured water-glass next to it. "I don't want you to move...Not really, not so far away..."

The blond hugged the taller brunet, and placed her face next to hers, "Shouldn't you have said these things before I signed the contract with Gotham's biggest newspaper, or before finding my flat."

Lois rolled her eyes. "I was thinking about it, but I didn't really have time then. I had a story that I was hunting after..."

Chloe laughed, then said amused. "I don't believe you... I think you want me to stay, but at the same time you want me to go... You want me to take my chance and do what I love to do... But you are just now realising that you'd be alone..."

Lois rolled her eyes again, and then untangled herself from her cousin. "That makes no sense at all..."

Chloe smiled at the childish behaviour and then continued. "I think it does..." Then she took Lois' hands into hers and looked at her cousin. "Besides... Lo, you're not alone. You have a family here... Mrs Kent, Clark and occasionally Lana."

Lois laughed at that. "Yeah. Lana... She threatened me with a girl's night out every Saturday. Getting drunk until we vomit the prior taken meal, while going through Metropolis hottest night clubs."

"Yeah... the horror..." laughed Chloe.

Lois took a deep breath and then let go of her cousin's hands. "Let's get back to work. Your boxes don't pack themselves. Besides, Clark will be here with the moving car in about three hours. Not nearly enough time."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Ok..." She walked back to her desk, continuing with her dictionary collection, then turned her head and looked over her shoulder. "Hey Lo..."

Lois stopped wrapping the glass in her hands, but didn't turn to Chloe.

"Thanks for supporting me in this. You aren't just a cousin to me... You're more like my older sister... The sister I never had, and I just wanted to tell you, in case you didn't know."

Lois said nothing, but then breathed a heavy sigh. Chloe heard a teary "You too..." and watched Lois going back to her work. She watched a few more minutes before turning to her boxes.

She looked pensive at her old yearbooks and decided to put them into the box that was going to be stored at Clark's barn. She felt her own eyes begin to water and laughed silently.

Great, she could just imagine the teary goodbyes and crying that was going to happen once she really needed to go.


End file.
